<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>healthy by Marinia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994161">healthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia'>Marinia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, Relapsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to be healthy again. (Relapsing is a slow process, surprisingly enough.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>healthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Midnight writing just be like that, lol </p><p>Also, disclaimer that I'm totes fine and not feeling bad at all :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's time to be healthy again. </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's time to: </p>
</blockquote><ol>
<li>get the kettle out again. </li>
<li>drink 2 litres of water a day again. </li>
<li>cut back on sweets again. </li>
<li>start exercising again. </li>
<li>cut meals again. </li>
<li>get on the scale again. </li>
<li>search my body for protruding bones again. </li>
<li>skip meals for simple sweets again. </li>
<li>bake cookies whose caloric value has been calculated to the gramme. </li>
<li>count my calories again. </li>
<li>fear them again. </li>
<li>let my meals be decided by them again. </li>
</ol><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's time to: </p>
</blockquote><ol>
<li>be praised for my self-discipline again. </li>
<li>feel confident (<em>small</em>) in my clothes again. </li>
<li>become immune to unflattering comments again. </li>
<li>let my burn turn to sacks on my fragile frame, this time. </li>
<li>let my bones show, this time.</li>
<li>be desirable, this time. </li>
</ol><p> </p><p>It's time to be successful again. </p><p>And I will stop when I am healthy, because healthy = small. And I will be small. And the space I take up will finally be better for my presence. </p><p>I will be beautiful, so pretty that no one notices I'm dizzy. </p><p>It's time to be healthy again. For good, this time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>